Gunshots
by Astro-Chan
Summary: When Takasugi is shot, what will Ryo do? Will she confess her love to him, or will she keep it bottled up because of suIzumi? Will Takasugi survive?


All characters copyright Kensei Date

Scene: Okay, this one picks up in episode #21, "I hate you Takasugi" [who could hate him? O.o;;] right as Takasugi is Leaning over to hug Ryo in that dinky little cabin. It's raining out, and they're all alone.

As Takasugi was reaching towards Ryo, a gunshot rang out, the bullet was aimed at Takasugi and it hit the mark; about three inches below his heart. Ryo shrieked and jumped back as she watched Takasugi fall to the floor of the cabin. After she realized what happened, Ryo rushed to see if Takasugi was still breathing, luckily he was, but for how long? Ryo knew she had to do something. She grabbed her Baseball jersey and ripped it in two, she was going to try to stop his bleeding by putting the two pieces in the entry and exit wounds, then tie her uniform's undershirt around them. 

"Takasugi?" Said Ryo.

"Yes." He weakly replied.

"I'm going to try to stop your bleeding, okay? This is probably going to hurt" 

"It's can't be worse than getting beamed in the head with a baseball, can it?" He chuckled.

"Hiroki Takasugi, this is NO time to be funny." Squawked Ryo

"Fine." He said.

"Alright, here goes." Ryo said as she started to try to plug his wounds.

Takasugi winced as she was pressing the fabric in, yet she kept going, she then tied the red shirt around him, as the thought that hopefully it'd help. Then she held onto Takasugi and whispered:

"You'll be alright if we can just get you to a hospital."

As he heard that, he sighed and rolled his head, looking up at Ryo.

"I'm going to go run for help, I just hope I can run as fast as Seirra today." Muttered Ryo.

She slowly moved Takasugi back to the floor, then got up and walked to the door.

"Be alive when I get back," she told him. "I'm not going to let you die."

"Just go already!" barked Takasugi. "This thing hurts worse than getting hit in the-"

"Don't waste energy talking!" Said Ryo, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Ryo shut the door and started running for the house that all the girls were staying. It happened to be raining, but she didn't care, "As long as I can save Takasugi." she thought. After running for about five minutes, she burst into the house and screamed 

"Somebody call an ambulance, Takasugi's been shot!"

She barked at the coach to follow her and bring back Takasugi. They started off running, back to the little cabin. She couldn't stand the thought of letting that sweet, yet annoying boy she loved die. She started to cry as they ran, and explained everything to the coach.

Back at the house, most of the girls were frantically running about, except for Izumi who had passed out after hearing that Takasugi had been hurt, and Yuki, who was still zoned out from losing Fifi. Koharu and Mao rushed for the telephone, and Nene was trying to wake up Izumi, along with Konako and Hikaru. Seirra was yelling at Yoko to go grab a blanket while she herself grabbed a pillow. 

Ryo and the coach ran into the cabin, Ryo quickly checked Takasugi's pulse, he was still alive, but his pulse was fading. They started to pick Takasugi up, and he yelped in pain. The coach slowly began to carry him back to the hose, wishing that he didn't have that hangover while having to carry Takasugi (He was going to yell at Seirra for making him drink the beer later on). They knew that walking would take longer, but eventually, they reached the house, Mao rushed out to help bring him in. They layed him down on the floor, and Ryo sat down next to him, staring at him as if they were the only two beings in existence. Takasugi weakly smiled back at her, as she broke into tears. No-one said anything, the silence was deafening, all you could hear was the heavy breathing of everyone. Perhaps they were hoping to hear the sounds of an ambulance. Ryo couldn't bear hiding her love of Takasugi anymore, so she leant down and kissed him. He was starting to get worse, she could tell. Finally they started hearing the siren of the ambulance. As the siren rang out, Ryo cried

"God, if I truly love Takasugi, and if he truly loves me, and you know that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, let him live." 

She laid her head down above his heart until the ambulance got there.


End file.
